Gaia Rally
Gaia Rally was first released June 2007, sponsored by Scion cars. Located in Aekea, Rally is where Gaians go to race their cars, purchasable from Edy's Autos with parts to customize with bought from Sam's Body & Parts. Gameplay Upon loading the game, players appear in a randomized server and room straight away. Rooms can hold up to two hundred players, and they are set outside a 24/7 Minimart, which can lead out to another car park with a Prize Wheel and then further out to a carshow setting. These areas are much like Gaia Towns in that avatars can move around freely and have real-time conversations, and some people use Rally just as a hangout because of this. Players park their cars and can either wait for someone to click on their car and challenge them to a race, or click on someone else car to challenge them. When a race is initiated, there is a ten second waiting period in which the racers get ready, and other people in the room can enter to watch the race. Players click and hold the red button at the bottom of the screen to accelerate. Cows, UFOs, jump ramps and zombies act as obstacles which can slow down the player if they are hit. Hitting a blue girl makes a zombie appear and stop your opponent. Winners do not receive any prizes, unless an unofficial bet was made beforehand, but these are risky. Gold, Glory and Auto Achievements A feature in the car garage is able to show rally racers their achievements. Earning achievements will get Users some Gold that they can put towards more upgrades, new cars, or whatever else they want. Users will have to tackle some challenges to earn these achievements, and they have to do them in order. Here are the challenges: ;Challenge I (500 Gold) :Visit Rally 5 times, park a car in Rally 10 times, and hang around there for 2 minutes. ;Challenge II (2,500 Gold) :Park car in garage 5 times and equip parts on a car 10 times. ;Challenge III (5,000 Gold) :Equip parts on a car 30 times, visit Rally 10 times, and park car in Rally 20 times. ;Challenge IV (10,000 Gold) :Park car in garage 15 times, log 30 minutes hangin' out in Rally, equip parts on a car 50 times, and park your car in Rally 80 times. Prize Wheel The Prize Wheel was introduced July 2 2008, in which every day, Gaians can spin the wheel for free and have the opportunity to win one of six prizes: *Drill Bit: Makes every ride reminiscent of a trip to the dentist. *Gold Full Decal: Who among us has not dreamt of driving a solid-gold car? *Reptile Full Decal: Perfect camouflage if you live among car-sized reptiles. *Roof Shades: Don't masquerade with the car in shades, oh no. *Shell Shock Rims: Terrifying to mushroom-abusing plumbers. There is also the chance to be entered into the Scion Million Gold Raffle, which enters the winner into a monthly draw and the chance to be one of three people to win 1,000,000 Gold. Rally Society Most Gaians use Rally to chat and/or meet with online girlfriends or boyfriends. While the race feature is utilized frequently, Rally resembles a real car rally with the fact that most users go there to show off their wealth or meet friends. Because of its similarity to Towns, most of the users in Rally are newbies. It should also be noted that Rally is not held in high regards by most of Gaia's community, particularly the Gaia Community Discussion. External Links *Gaia Games *Announcement: Hit the road with Gaia Cars! *Announcement: Take a Spin Around the Wheel of Prizes *Announcement: Earn Gold and Glory with Auto Achievements! Category:Games/Page